Numb
by theVastness
Summary: SONGFIC de la cancion de Linkin Park, puede que en verdad Draco no sea como todos suponemos que es, puede que todo sea una fachada...


Por desgracia no tengo los derechos de autor de los personajes ni de la cancion L

Songfic de la canción Numb de Linkin Park, basado en Draco Malfoy dedicado especialmente a Malale.

**NUMB**

Otro día transcurre y todo me parece igual, los mismos amigos, las mismas expectativas. Todos en especial mi padre me creen capaz de cosas inimaginables. Estoy cansado de todo esto, solo quiero que acabe, solamente que la gente me vea tal y como soy y no como él quiere que me vean únicamente por pertenecer a esta familia.

****

**_I'm_****_ tired of being what you want me to be  _**_(estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea)_

****

**_Feeling so faithless  (_**_sintiéndome__ sin __fe__)_

****

**_Lost_****_ under the surface  _**_(perdido bajo la superficie)_

****

**_I don't know what you're expecting of me  (_**_ no se que estás esperando de mi)_

****

**_Put under the pressure  (_**_puesto__ bajo la presión)_

****

**_Of walking in your shoes  (_**_de caminar en tus zapatos)_

****

Cada vez que intento hacer las cosas a mi modo una nueva batalla se asoma a las puertas de nuestro hogar, nada le parece correcto, estoy agotado, empiezo a temer que todo este perdido me siento atrapado en mi propia esperanza y mi propia existencia.

****

**_[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  _**_(__Atrapado__ en la Resaca, solo __atrapado en la Resaca)_

****

****

**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you  (_**_cada__paso__que__ doy es otro error __para__ti__) _

****

****

****

Creo que cada vez me importa menos. El amor, la amistad, son sentimientos que me están vetados. El vigila, cada paso que doy y cada palabra que digo temiendo que no sean los adecuados. El no sabe que yo solo pretendo hacer las cosas por mi mismo sin que el se inmiscuya.

****

**_I've _**

****

**_Become so numb  (_**_he quedado tan insensible)_

****

**_I can't feel you there  (_**_puedo__ sentirte ahi)_

**_Become so tired  (_**_estoy__ cansado)_

**_So much more aware  (_**_mucho más insensible)_

**_I'm_****_ becoming this  _**_(me estoy conviertiendo en esto)_

**_All_****_ I want to do  _**_(todo lo que quiero hacer)_

**_Is_****_ be more like me  _**_(es ser mas como yo)_

**_And be less like you  (_**_y menos __como__ tu)_

****

****

Ni el ni nadie me entiende, no saben nada de mi dolor y tampoco muestran interés por saberlo, creen que no siento al igual que ellos y empiezo a creer que llevan razón pues tanta soledad solo consiguen que mi corazón se hiele y nada consiga llegar hasta el. Pero con cada decisión que tomo me voy alejando mas de la idea que tenían pensada para mi, no saben que cuanto mas lo intenten mas me voy a alejando, saben que las cosas están cambiando y todo lo que soñaron se les esta destruyendo ante sus ojos.

****

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me  (_**_¿No puedes ver que me __estas__sofocando__?)_

****

**_Holding too tightly  (_**_amarrándome__ muy firmemente)_

****

**_Afraid to lose control  (_**_temeroso__ de perder el control)_

****

**_'Cause everything that you thought I would be  (_**_porque__ todo lo que pensaste que yo sería)_

****

**_Has fallen apart right in front of you  (_**_se __derrumb__justo__enfrente__ de ti)_

****

****

Cada vez que intento hacer las cosas a mi modo una nueva batalla se asoma a las puertas de nuestro hogar, nada le parece correcto, estoy agotado, empiezo a temer que todo este perdido me siento atrapado en mi propia esperanza y mi propia existencia.

****

****

**_[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  _**_(Atrapado en la Resaca, solo atrapado en la Resaca)****_

****

****

**_Every_****_ step that I take is Another mistake to you  _**_(cada paso que doy es otro error para ti) _

****

****

**_[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  _**_(Atrapado en la Resaca, solo atrapado en la Resaca)_

****

****

Cada vez estoy mas cansado y siento que no me queda tiempo, siento que esto acabará muy pronto, pero no puedo derrochar ni una milésima de segundo pues se que eso dará paso a la derrota y no la quiero, únicamente deseo ser libre, libre de ti.

****

**_And_****_ every second I waste  _**_(y cada segundo que pierdo)_

****

**_Is_****_ more than I can take  _**_(es más de lo que puedo soportar)_

****

****

Creo que cada vez me importa menos. El amor, la amistad, son sentimientos que me están vetados. El vigila, cada paso que doy y cada palabra que digo temiendo que no sean los adecuados. El no sabe que yo solo pretendo hacer las cosas por mi mismo sin que el se inmiscuya.

****

****

**_I've _**

****

**_Become so numb  (_**_he quedado tan insensible)_

****

**_I can't feel you there  (_**_puedo__ sentirte ahi)_

**_Become so tired  (_**_estoy__ cansado)_

**_So much more aware  (_**_mucho más insensible)_

**_I'm_****_ becoming this  _**_(me estoy conviertiendo en esto)_

**_All_****_ I want to do  _**_(todo lo que quiero hacer)_

**_Is_****_ be more like me  _**_(es ser mas como yo)_

**_And be less like you  (_**_y menos __como__ tu)_

****

****

****

Pero en el fondo se que me entiendes, pues seguro que cuando tenias mi edad sentías lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ti no seré derrotado por alguien como tu, yo lo conseguiré, no me haces falta y lo sabes, no te necesitaré y lo temes pero sobretodo te aterroriza que pueda tener mas valor que tu para despojarme de este entorno en el que nacimos.

****

**_But I know  (_**_pero__ sé)_

****

**_I may end up falling too  (_**_que__ yo podría terminar fallando)_

****

**_But I know  (_**_pero__ sé)_

****

**_You_****_ were just like me  _**_(que eras igual que yo)_

****

**_With someone disappointed in you  (_**_con __alguien__decepcionado__ de ti)_

****

****

Piedad es mi primer songfic, espero que le haya gustado y que también hayan podido reflexionar sobre lo que puede que Draco este pasando, gracias. .


End file.
